Gaara's Broken Love
by PikoTehNinja
Summary: Gaara's gone through with Neji's abuse for too long. So, when he thinks of the last place he felt safe, where does he go? NejiGaa bashing, GaaLee lurving. I also apoligize for the OOC. xD


Kairi: Nyahh! This is my second fic, and I'm going for something a little more romantic and saddish! ; Soo, it's GaaLee, NejiGaa in the beginning. And dun keel me, I happen to be extremly bad at First Person ficcies.. :'D

Gaara: .. you made me the uke in both pairings, didnt you::ultra glare::

Kairi: O.O 'C-course not, Gaa-chan!! .. CUE STORY!!

--- --- ---

A slap to the face.

A rough hand gripping my chin.

Nothing different from what I usually went through, when Neji came back after satisfying himself at a local bar. Nothing different from when I came home to another hooker taking my place in bed. Nothing different from the stab in my chest as I realized that Neji didn't keep me around for love anymore.

I hated it.

How he would shove me down on the bed, as if I was just a rag doll. How he would whisper horrible, painful and dirty things in my ear, instead of loving. But I hated it even more how I would lay there and take it.

--- --- ---

I sat in the living room, of the apartment we shared. The apartment I used to love, because it was the one place I know I could be safe with him. Now I knew it was the one place where I could suffer so much emotional and physical pain. Something was different tonight, though. I was home before him and his usual prostitute

I heard the door open, along with him chuckling and mumbling to someone. I heard a woman giggling, which should have made my blood boil._ If I were still in love with him._

" Oh. Gaara-kun, what are you doing here?" Neji asked me, his eyes widening slightly in surprise. I stared at him for a moment.

" I told you I would be home early, Neji.." Not that he would have been listening. He was too focused on getting out of the house. He nodded deftly to the girl, sliding a twenty into her hand.

" I'll see you tomorrow." He said cooly, as she left in a slight huff. My blood turned icy as he turned to me, sauntering over and locking his hand around my wrist, dragging me up off the couch. " Now, now. Whatever possessed you to come home _early_, love?" He smirked, and I knew my eyes were shadowing fear. I tried to free my wrist, twisting and turning in his grasp.

" I-I finished my work e-early.. so I thought I would come home and see you--!" My sentence was cut off as he shoved his lips onto mine, sliding his tongue effortlessly into my mouth. I squeezed my eyes shut as the smell of alchohol and whatever perfume the woman had been wearing reached my nose. But it wasn't too long before they shot open again, as he moved his hand so that both of my wrists were locked together, his free hand retreiving a kunai from his holdster. He brought it up to my neck, touching it lightly to skin and causing me to flinch. My neck was my sensitive spot.

He moved the kunai's tip down to where my mesh shirt began, applying pressure and trailing it down, a shortcut of having to pull it off over my head. I felt a sting down the middle of my chest and stomach, looking down and realizing the kunai had left a thin line of blood, where Neji had broke skin. I began to shift, trying to free my wrists from his hold. Earning myself a slap to the face.

" Don't try to resist, Gaara." He whispered huskily into my ear. " I think I deserve something from you, after you made Elena go home so early." My eyes widened as I began to thrash, catching him off guard and freeing my wrists. I took the chance to bring my knee up, into his stomach. I ran my tongue over my lower lip, realizing he had bitten it and broke skin. I ran down the front hall, snatching my weapon holdster(1) and going to open the door, realizing it was locked.

My hand had only reached the lock when I felt Neji grab a handful of my hair from behind me, bringing his lips to my neck and biting down. Hard. Hard enough to break skin.

I practicly screamed in pain as I felt the blood run down my neck. Tears stung at my eyes as the pain rippled through my body, and his tongue bringing out more blood wasn't helping.

" Do you need to be _punished_, Gaara-kun?" He cooed in my ear, running his bloodied tongue up my earlobe, biting on that too. Except gentler, not breaking skin. At that moment I felt as if I would die if it meant getting away from Neji. That is, until the phone rang.

Neji growled, letting go of me and walking back into the living room, to get the phone. The ringing stopped as I watched Neji pick it up. I took the chance to unlock the door, casting another glance at him before bolting out. He wouldn't come after me and hang up on the person, because he couldn't let anyone know of the abuse he was putting me through.

--- --- ---

I tried to think of where to go. I couldn't go to Temari and Shikamaru's, she would ask too many questions. The next place I thought of was Tsunade-baachan's. Another place with too many questions.

Then it hit me.

I bolted in the direction of his house, shivering in the midnight air. I should have thought to bring something like a sweatshirt, instead of staying in my tore-up shirt and shorts. It was December, snow falling gently. The blood dripped off my neck, creating small rivets in the snow. Relief hit me like a ton of bricks when I reached his house, banging on the door and hanging onto the railing to keep my balance. And in less than a minute, he stood there in green flannel pajamas and socks. He looked sleepy, but more awake once he realized it was me. His eyes widened slightly as he took in how beat-up I looked.

" Gaara-chan? Are you alright?" He asked, worry in his voice. I have no idea what came over me, as I threw myself into his arms, tears streaming down my cheeks at a steady pace. His gently began to stroke my hair, his other arm tightening around me protectivly. I couldn't beleive how calm and gentle he was, pulling me into the house and shutting the door quietly behind us. He led me over to the couch, sitting me down and kneeling infront of me.

" Gaara-chan, are you alright?" He repeated, his eyes serious. I nodded slightly, my own eyes on the ground as he left momentarily to get the first aid kit. He returned, setting the box down on the table, opening it to retrieve some disenfectant and bandages. He turned back to me, beginning to apply the disenfectant to my neck. I flinched as it began to sting, biting the inside of my cheek slightly. He hesitated as he saw my discomfort, going about the cleaning quickly.

" .. Neji-san did this to you, didn't he?" I froze. How had he known? Sure, everybody in Konoha knew that I was together with Neji, but noone knew about..

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Lee brought his lips to mine, softly. In a loving way. A way that I hadn't felt in the longest time. I leaned towards him, deepening the kiss slightly.

He pulled away, too soon for my liking.

" Gaara-chan," He began, a hand coming up to carress my cheek. I whimpered quietly, leaning into his touch. " If Neji-san is hurting you, then you have to tell Tsunade--!" I cut him off by shoving my lips onto his, knocking him backwards.

" That can wait, Lee-kun," I murmured, smiling slightly at his blushing cheeks. " Right now.. I just want to know that I'm safe with you.." He pushed me up, so that I was sitting in his lap.

" Gaara-chan, you're hurt." He said sternly. I pouted slightly at him, before leaning my head gently into the crook of his neck.

" Just keep me safe.. from Neji.." I whispered, a stray tear escaping my closed eye. I felt him stiffen slightly, before relaxing again, wrapping his arms around me.

" That, I can do."

--- --- ---

(1)- He can't control sands anymore, 'member? xD

--- --- ---

Kairi: Kami, I hope that wasn't too horrible. :D

Gaara: You made me the uke of both pairings.. AND THE ABUSE VICTIM!

Kairi: O.O Meep!

Lee::tackle-glomps:: I LUFF CHU, GAARA-CHAN!!

Kairi: Awww ain't that cute? x3 Owari!


End file.
